Narutokurosaki's Old Userpage
wbyT4x5phlg We all loves randomness! ---- cUy2ujjyOs0 THIS IS EDSPARTA!!! ---- S4W-2KL4-eg Flat out cool... = Narutokurosaki547 = Race: Caucasian Friends: *User:ANBU100 *User:Ten Tailed Fox <-Partner in Jinchuriki Chronicles and many other articles *User:Echo Uchiha *User:Haru Mclean Namikaze Friends in NaruHina beliefs *User:Blackemo1 <-helped me a lot. *User:Cyberweasel89 <-Helps me to catagorize pages. *User:Seireitou<-Helps on some jutsu articles. *User:Rasengan888 *User:GohanRULEZ *User:Achrones150 People I dislike: None...yet People who are constantly p.o.ed at me: *User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk People I respect on this Wiki from greatest to least: *User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk- 1st *User:Cyberweasel89- 2nd tie *User:Ten Tailed Fox- 2nd tie *User:Seireitou- 2nd tie Nicknames: Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-sama, Hikaru, Kurosaki-sempai, Kurosaki-kun, whatever else you want to call me... Known for: Smart-Alecness, Christian Beliefs, p.o.ing Minkai (but I really respect him), being a semi-godmodder, and anything else you've noticed. Polls How am I as a User? Bloody Good! Excellent Pretty Good Pathetic Mucho Terrible Why the **** are you on this site? = Favorites = Favorite Naruto Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (is positive) *Sasuke Uchiha (is emo) *Idate Morino (is less emo) *Tobi (is a goofball) *Deidara (is great at parties, un) *Kirābī Hachibi (is gan'sta) *Hidan (is a Masochist) *Anko Mitarashi (is a snake princess) *Kakashi Hatake (is secretly emo) Favorite Fanon Characters (so far...) *Zukia Tojiro (is all-powerful, somewhat) **Probable Theme:Immortal by Adema *Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki (is very wise) **Theme: Energy by Skillet *Seireitou Hyuga (IS FRICKIN STRONG!) **Probable Theme: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park **Unlikely Theme: undecided *Ryun Uchiha (has issues...) **Probable Theme: Pain by Three Days Grace **VERY Unlikely Theme: 4 Minutes by Madonna *Shinji Uchiha (is dead, or is he?...) *Echo Uchiha (Character) (has a hard life) Favorite Characters in Anime and Manga *Ichigo Kurosaki (BLEACH) (is conflicting) *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) (is oblivious) *Ed Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST) (is an angry short dude) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (BLEACH) (A.K.A. Captain Grumpypants or Grumpypants Taichou) *Kenpachi Zaraki (BLEACH) (knows where you live O_o) *Nora (Nora) (is a nasty little doggie) *Zed (KIBA) (wants to be strong) Watch KIBA on Toonami Jetstream *Teen Gohan (DragonBall Z) (is stronger now than he will ever be) *Sataka Gintoki (Gin Tama) (is apathetic) = Articles to Work on/start = *Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants *Ameterasu Execution 2: Illusion of the Thousand Flames *Kagirinaigan *Naruto Shadows of Time *Rukia Kurosaki = Info on my Articles = = Inspirations = Team Toshiro I actually made Toshiro Hatake, Sora Uzumaki, Rangiku Uchiha, and Akira Kaname while working on the concept of Saga of the Shadow. I decided to use them for a project for school. We were assigned to write a short story for English class, and they were the characters I used for it. I made Sora originally as Minato Uzumaki, just to be Naruto's way of honoring his father, but I decided to switch it to Sora, thinking Sora sounded cooler. Path to Hokage Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki I originally came up with Hikaru as what I would be in the Naruto universe. I originally called him "Shadow", hence the reason he has Shadow in his name. He was originally a character I came up with for Dragon Ball Z, but with his powers, he eventually evolved into a Naruto character. He was really the main character for the series I came up with, Path to Hokage. The Lost Lands I had to come up with a home for Hikaru, so I made the Lost Lands. I was a little bored in English class, so I just began to draw on a sheet of paper. THe end result was a continent that resembled the Sinnoh reigon in Pokemon. I wanted to call it the Land of Shadows, but I changed it to Lost Lands, thinking it made more sense. Naruto Cloud of Shadows Weird thing is, I actually came up with Saga of the Shadow first, but I could only finish Cloud of Shadows, which takes place after it. I could finish Cloud of Shadows first, because I was able to get all of the ideas together. Jikokukenin Actually, these guys were kinda random. I was making them for an organization contest (I got 2nd place ^_^), and I decided to make them to come from the Hidden Time Village, one of the villages in the Lost Lands. I think I could've done better with them, and I haven't used them much, save for Mizu Kurosaki, and Ikasoruke. Mizu Kurosaki REALLY hard with this guy. Making the brother of your main character, I didn't know where to start. I guess I got some help by thinking over Sasuke and Itachi's brotherhood. I also think that this is the reason some think he's a Sasuke rip-off. Reasons he is not: :1. Hikaru and Mizu get along. :2. He doesn't have a Sharingan, despite him being an Uchiha. :3. Itachi is dead in the canon. Hikaru is alive, and Mizu never wanted to kill Hikaru. It was a farce. I'll think of more when they come to mind though... = Useless Info/Commentary = *Naruto Cloud of Shadows was originally going to be called, The Jonin Exam *The Lost Lands was originally going to be called the Land of Shadows *Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki was originally going to be found by Guy and Lee outside of the Village gate. *In Naruto Cloud of Shadows, Naruto was going to absorb the Nine tails chakra without a fox manifesting itself. *Hikaru was going to be 60 years older in Saga of the Shadow, but Rai was took over that part. *Hikaru was going to be called, "Shadow" than having a full name *I originally wrote Even Ninja Need a Vacation for an essay project. I relize I could have really improved it more *Sora Uzumaki was originally going to be called Hikaru Uzumaki, but was later changed to Minato Uzumaki, then to Sora *Originally, Cloud of Shadows was just going to be a battle between Naruto and Sasuke, not between other countries *Kenan and Kanen Dosrain were originally subodinates to Pain, but I changed them to be random rogue ninja *The concept of The Revenge of Pain, and the story Beyond the Grave were inspired by The Last Akatsuki *In Cloud of Shadows, Naruto was going to have a purified Jinchuriki form called the "Nine-Tailed Angel", but the idea was too complex to actually put into reality, so I junked the idea *In Cloud of Shadows, Kakashi was never going to become Hokage *Hikari Uzumaki was going to be on a regular 4-man squad, but I couldn't give character backgrounds for them, so I just had her as a subordinate to Renji Sarutobi *Many of my characters names were inspired by BLEACH character names. I had a ton of characters with different names inspired by BLEACH, but, once again, no character backgrounds *Sasuke was going to appear in Naruto Saga of the Shadow, but I decided against it, thinking that what Ten Tailed Fox wrote was better than Sasuke wasting his time going to the Lost Lands. This is just about everything I can think of about what did, what didn't, and what should have happened in my stories. I know not everyone likes commentary, but it just gives me something to look back on. = Message to readers = I AM ADMIN!!! HEAR ME ROAR!!!........not really ^_^ Hello, I am Narutokurosaki547. I am a huge fan of Naruto, and am so glad I can put my ideas on here. I wonder if Masashi Kishimoto ever looks on these fan websites. Anyway, I am writing some stories that I think would be possible for the Naruto series, though I wouldn't know what Masashi has in mind for the series, but I just wrote them anyway. I am also a dedicated Christian. I am also a fan of BLEACH, Dragon Ball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, and Gin Tama. I also am a fan of 2 new Manga, Ultimo and Nora. I thought they were phenominal. The only shows made in America I like to watch are House, Star Wars The Clone Wars, and Looney Tunes. Anyone who has a problem with the last one, post a comment. I'll get to you soon. My favorite jutsu in the series are the Wind Release: Rasengan, and the Raikiri (Lightning Blade). I have been creating a lot of articles on the site for a while. I hope to contribute to the Wiki as much as I can. = Likes, Dislikes, and all the other junk that people post = Interests 1.Going to my Churches Youth Group 2.Reading Manga 3.Watching Anime 4.Swords 5.Eating (I am not like Choji) Likes 1. Video Games 2. Technology 3. Borders Bookstores 4. F.Y.E 5. cnDelta04's Naruto Flashes 6. Above the Influence ads 7. People who can express themselves WITHOUT swear words used frequently 8. The First Amendment 9. This Fanon 10.Vids on YouTube that torture Stick Figures 11.Seeing Naruto being tortured Dislikes 1. Know-it-alls who act like jerks 2. Jesus Haters 3. People who try to act in charge when they're not 4. Disney Channel in the 21st century 5. Traffic Jams 6. Barack Obama (I'm not racist or anything, but he is one of the people I dislike) 7. Pokemon Anime (The games are great, but the TV series sucks. Ash is so lame! There are tons of awesome Pokemon he could've gotten, but he never gets the chance). 8. Yaoi and Yuri fanfics and Manga (especially NaruSasu) 9. Satan 10. The theory of evolution Favorite Music, Artists, and some other third thing 1. Jesus Freak by DC Talk 2. The Real by Nevertheless 3. Linkin Park (Numb, In The End, Somewhere I Belong, What I've Done, Papercut) 4. Eiffel 65 (Blue, Move Your Body) 5. Three Days Grace (Pain, Animal I Have Become, Never Too Late) 6. "Weird Al" Yankovic 7. Heroes Come Back by nobody+knows Just to clarify, Heroes Come Back is a Japanese song and the first opening theme on Naruto Shippuden. 8. Fighting Dreamers(Go!) by FLOW You should know this song. If not, it is the ehh...well it is one of the well-known opening themes in the Naruto series. 9. Very Very by Afromania Another japanese song. Found in Kiba(Series). 10. Skillet 11. Relient K 12. Pillar 12. Newsboys 13. Closer This is the most recent opening theme in Naruto.